


Harry Potter x reader

by NobleDragonK7



Series: Harry Potter characters x reader [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleDragonK7/pseuds/NobleDragonK7
Summary: (Y/N) is a hufflepuff prefect/head girl & the quidditch captain of Hufflepuff after Cedric Diggory. This is a compilation of her journey in hogwarts...P.S. includes major angst or major fluff or bothP.S. no smut (cause I dont know how to write them 😂)A/NI Hope you guys like this and you can also let me know if you have any requests. This is actually my first Reader insert story so if it sucks Im sorry





	Harry Potter x reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!!   
> I hope you like this story... I dont own anything from Harry Potter.   
> This is my First reader insert story so Im sorry if it sucks... plus originally its not the reader its me so if you're not hufflepuff or your not a big quidditch fan Im sorry but I am just gonna write how I think my life in hogwarts is gonna turn out and replace myself with reader so yeahhh...  
> ENJOYYYYY <3 <3 <3

Chapter 1: Amortentia  
summary: accidental crush confessions aloud in potions class in front of a bunch of gryffindors and slytherins including your crush Harry Potter?? doesn't sound pleasant does it? It doesn't sound that bad either... but lets just blame it on amortentia and probably thank amortentia...

(Y/N)'s POV  
Oh god I am so unfashionably late!!! How can I let this happen!? I promised Professor Slughorn that I'll lend him a hand on helping the Slytherins and Gryffindors today for potions... Oh this is gonna look bad in my Prefect records (A/N I dont know if thats a thing but lets just pretend it is a thing alright) 

I continually blamed myself while running through the corridors of the dungeons I dodged every obstacle on my way to professor Slughorn's room 

I sighed in relief as I approach the door which was cracked open slightly... I tried to catch my breath before I knocked on the door and went in... as I went in I saw bubbling cauldrons and smoke filling the room and I smelt something really familiar... I smelt Harry, my long time crush. It was quite weird though like why would I only smell Harry when there is about 40 students in the room... so my eyes roamed around to find the black haired boy and my eyes landed on Professor slughorn who was teaching Neville with his potion 

I also saw Hermione sitting beside Ron and just caught my eyes so she smiled "Hey (y/n), you're a bit late dont you think???" and that caught the attention of the all the other students for some reason and of course Prof. slughorn's. "ahhh (y/n) my dear, you came! I was beginning to think you forgot..."he said and I looked at hermione and Ron who was grinning widely and my eyes wandered looking at familiar faces and I saw Draco partnered up with Parkinson with a smirk on his face 

"Sorry professor, Peeves pranked a whole hallway of students on my way here I had to help Mr.Filch clean up..." I said "ahhh as expected from a Hufflepuff prefect no worries dear, its quite alright" he said and the other students are still looking at me and I coughed a bit trying tell them that I am uncomfortable but it didnt work so I decided to speak up and enlighten the mood "say Prof. why does this whole room smell like Potter?? I mean have you guys asked Harry what cologne he uses and decided to use it at the same time??" I said while laughing a bit and I finally saw Harry but he looked so red and I looked at Hermione only to see her smile growing widely so I whispered to her "did I miss something?? Is this a prank?? whats so funny Ronald??" I said "uhmm (y/n) what else do you smell? besides Harry" hermione asked "well I smell... fresh books, the quidditch pitch breeze, mint, chocolates, and well Harry.. why?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows while answering her wierd question

"Well uhm (y/n) we- we're brewing uhm" ron started trying not to laugh "Amortentia, we're brewing amortentia... so you basically just confessed your strong attraction to Harry" Hermione said giggling and I felt my cheeks burning up and I looked at Harry and he just stared at me and my heart sunk and then the bell rang indicating the end of the period making everyone jump up and started packing their things and I stared at Harry waiting for him to say something and he just stood up and walked towards me

He brought up his hands to my cheeks and pulling me close and kissed me. I felt my heart burst like fireworks while I hear chanting of the students in the background. I couldn't help but just melt into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck 

and thats how I got together with the love of my life


End file.
